Left On The Otherside
by Griggs-Sheckley
Summary: An adventurous tale of the 4 Left 4 Dead 2 characters going through the zombie apocalypse together. Slight violence and some Nellis fluff.


**A/N:** _Okay. First fanfic I have ever written. So go easy on me. I am not a very good author, but this is wayy better then what I have originally written. This is only about the first chapter. I have around 27 pages so far and I am kinda just in an editing session right now. Please feel free to correct me on any grammatical errors or anything you see wrong. And please feel free to give me notes and hints on how I can improve my writing skills._

Dark. He tossed and turned, screaming as he slept. The thought of something enormous in size and stature, throwing his limp body across against the wall. His eyes shot open in distress. Sweating. Panting. He was alive.

Nick quietly crept into the room. "Hey Overalls. You wanna keep it down? I was trying to actually sleep for once."

A facade look on the young man's face. He turned to face Nick, feeling relieved he wasn't dying at the moment. "Yeah. I'm alright. Jus'havin a nightmare I reckon."

Nick walked over to the darkened window and pushed it down. A cool breeze swept through the room, sending chills down the kid's back. "What were you dreaming about anyway Ellis?"

Ellis sat up. His hands held his head as he rest his elbows on his thighs, perfectly calm and collected now. "Oh. Jus'hat I had'ta save Jimmy Gibbs Jr. from a Tank. I practically sacrificed myself fer'hat man."

Nick scuffed at what Ellis had said. Worst excuse for a nightmare he has ever heard. "What's with you and this dammed obsession over a man you will never meet?"

"HE'S JUS'TA GREATEST STOCK CAR RACER EV'R!" Ellis shouted back. There was excitement in his voice, as he tried to explain his reason.

"Yeah yeah.." Nick's voice could be heard trailing off as he walked back to his room in the hotel.

The hallways were bare,and the only left in the room was Ellis. Ellis was a 26 year old brunette. He was on the built side from working all day lifting tires and fixing cars in the mechanics shop he ans his friends owned. They were the "Bullshifter's Repair" automotive repair shop, and the best damn mechanics in Savannah. Ellis was a Savannah boy at heart and he always would be no matter where he went. All he ever spoke of was the adventures he and his buddies Dave and Keith in their little town. Most of the stories being about Keith's misfortunes.

Ellis stood from his position on the floor and walked to the newly open window, staring out into the glimmering sky.

"Hey El." the soft voice of a young woman said as she lightly taped on the door, asking for entry. Startled, Ellis reached for the Desert Eagle on the stool to his right, as he stopped himself mid-motion.

"Oh. Hay Rochelle. Ya'scared me there fer'a minute." She waltzed her way into the room with such grace that only a female could have. She spoke softly, trying not to attract any attention from potential infected downstairs, or anywhere for the matter.

"I heard Nick in here earlier.. What were you two talking about? I heard screaming." Ellis lightly chuckled before he returned to gazing out the window. Even his chuckled captured his innocent southern draw.

"Oh that? Hehe. I was jus' havin a nightmare. I did'n realize it, but I was screamin' and I guess he 'cided to check in on me."

Rochelle thought she would join Ellis in gazing out of the window. Those two always stopped to talk. even in the apocalypse, they seemed to have time.

"That is pretty sweet of him."

Her giggle was a reconcilable one. As they stood together in harmony, enjoying the view of the sky from the 16th floor of the hotel where they were currently staying, Rochelle grasped Ellis' hand and lightly smiled. Ellis did not appose this gesture, because they were best friends, and nothing could break that bond.

"Yeah.. I reckon." he gave a dissapointed chuckle, attempting to avoid eye contact. "I don' think he was tryin' to be sweet though."

Ellis' hand loosened its grip around Rochelle's. She Wanted to make the kid happy again, but didn't know how.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she said in a conserved tone, turning his head towards hers so she could read his eyes. She saw regret and passion, two mixed emotions sweeping through him.

"It's jus'... I don' know how 'ta tell 'em. 'N what if he don' like me back? Then I would've wasted all of this time fer' nothin'." At this point, he has completely let go of Rochelle's hand to hide himself in his palms, hoping to somehow save him.

"Don't doubt yourself. I can see he has a little something special for you. That's why he was the only one to come in here and check on you. You just have to be yourself sugar." Rochelle soothingly rubbed Ellis' back to help calm him. His hands dropped to the windowsill as he let the breeze run through his messy brown hair.

"Thank'ya Chelle. I knew I could always count on'ya'ta make me feel better." Ellis grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for a sweet hug. Inevitably, because of his size and strenght, he ended up squishing her into his chest.

"Ugh.. Sweetheart. Let go please?" she muffled through his chest.

"Oh right. Hehe. Sorry." He let her escape to catch her breath, before she got on her tippy-toes to give the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I have to go sit with Coach and watch the door. The man's gonna get cranky if I'm gone too long. You get some rest and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. And no more nightmares, ya hear me?"

She stood in a dictating stance, but he knew she was just messing around with him.

"Yes ma'am!" he excitedly shouted as his smiled gleamed at her in this dark, and depressing night. Rochelle could not help but let out a smile. If it weren't for Ellis, Nick and Coach would have torn out each others throats a while ago.

Ellis returned to his positioned sleeping bag in the floor. His messy tow-truck hat lay beside him as he made himself comfortable.

As soon as he laid back, his eyes began to grow heavy. Ellis fought off a few yawns before he mummbled to himself. "What I would give fer Nick ta be here with me."

On the other side of the door, sitting near the entrance was a sly Nick, listening in on everything Ellis was saying. What Ellis never expected was that Nick was secretly wishing for the same thing.


End file.
